pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Chase
Chase is a German Shepherd puppy, and a member of the PAW Patrol. He is a police dog. His voice actors are Tristan Samuel (US) and Hayden Hunter (UK.) Bio Chase is a German Shepard pup who is seen to be rather mature and serious on missions. He seems to be closest to Ryder, and tends to be the ringleader of the PAW Patrol. He is a police/security dog. His main color is deep blue. He wears a police hat and rides a police-themed car that he uses for missions. Nick Jr.com Description Using his police truck and megaphone, this German Shepherd is an athletic natural leader who likes to take charge. Chase may be on the case, but he has to watch out for cats and feathers because he's allergic. Personality Chase, being a police dog, is very mature, possibly the most mature of the group. He is definitely a leader, and takes things very seriously when on patrol, though has his ups and downs. He can be very playful when there are no missions. He and Marshall are best friends and are competitive, but it is just for fun. During missions, he can show his emotional side, but he always denies it with his serious side. In Pups Save the Sea Turtles, he showed some slight affection towards Skye. He may have a crush on her. Abilities He is an excellent sniffer and can track down anything. However, he is allergic to cats, feathers, and dust. He uses a megaphone to warn the citizens about trouble and also to direct traffic (used in Pups Save Christmas.) He also has a net to catch someone from falling or to capture animals. Episodes Chase was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pup Pup Boogie (with Rubble) *Pups in a Fog (with Zuma) *Pups Save the Sea Turtles (with Rubble) *Pups Save the Circus (with Rocky) *Pup A Doodle Doo (with Marshall) *Pup Pup Goose (with Marshall) *Pups Pit Crew (with Rocky) *Pups Fight Fire (with Rocky and Marshall) *Pups Save the Bunnies (with Rubble) *Pups Get a Rubble (with Skye) *Pups Save a Walrus (with Zuma) *Pups Save the Treats (with Zuma) *Pups Save a Hoedown (with Skye) *Pups Save a School Day (with Skye) *Pups Turn on the Lights (with Rocky and Marshall) *Circus Pup-Formers (with all) *Pups Fall Festival (with all) *Pups Save Christmas (with all) *Pups on Ice (with Skye) *Pups and the Snow Monster (with Rubble) *Pups Save a Super Pup (with Zuma) Chase was called in for backup in the following epsiodes: *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe *Pups Save a Train *Puptacular *Pups Save a Pool Day Poll What's your favorite thing about Chase? He's the leader of the puppies He knows when to be serious He's adorable He has a good sniffer His allergies He follows the law Appearance He is the tallest of the puppies. He has amber brown eyes and a dark brownish blackish nose. His coat is smooth and is medium brown with a yellow underside. He also has small dark brownish blackish eyebrows. He has brown speckles on his muzzle. His tail is smooth and of medium length. Catchphrases *"Chase is on the case!" *"Aah-choo!" *"Ready for action, Ryder'', sir!" *"These paws uphold the laws!" *"S/he went this way!" Trivia *Chase is not an expert at Pup Pup Boogie. *Chase has a crush on Skye. (Proven in "Pups Save the Sea Turtles") *Chase is the first member of the PAW Patrol member to have a birthday. (From "Pups Turn on the Lights") *Chase is the first member of the PAW Patrol to temporarily have a different job (From "Pup Pup Boogie") *His voice in the UK is Hayden Hunter who also voices Gil from Bubble Guppies. Gallery 159px-Paw-patrol-chase.jpg chase-thumb.jpg pizap.com13883587428551.jpg Chase and kids.jpg 1453281 492954444151385 1146458087 n.png|'Super Smart Chase''' 02 Ryder, Marshall, and Chase.jpg|Marshall and Chase Character large-chase.jpg|Chase! Chase - Construction.png|Chase becomes a temporary construction pup after Rubble injured his paw ChaseBathingCap.png|Chase is embarrassed about wearing Skye's bathing cap. Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg Images.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Chasebulebackground.jpeg|Chase is on the case Badge-Chase.PNG Chase in his police truck.png Images-19rtdhh.jpeg Images-1341.jpeg Character large-chase.jpg chasehjj.png ScrubbinChase.png|Ryder scrubbing Chase. Chasooo.PNG Chaselicking.jpeg Images-38.jpeg THECRABHASSPOKEN.png ForHandsomePuppy32.png A.PNG|Ready For Action Ryder SIR! AAA.PNG AA.PNG aaaaCHOO.png|Aaaaa...CHOO! Pick me pleeeeth.png DashAwayAll!.png TimeToPlaeAroundAdventchurBae.png Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:PAW Patrol Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages